Regular Show One-shots
by tazz111
Summary: Benson gets a new cart, which immediately catches Mordecai and Rigby's eye. What will happen? This is going to blow your minds! This story is going to be a series of one-shots. First fanfic, please review!


**Hello! My name is Tazz111, and this is my first fanfic story. For all you haters out there, I don't care if you don't like it!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Regular Show**

**Chapter 1**

"Wwwwooooowwwww lloookkk aaatttt ttthhhaaattt cccooollll cccaaarrrtttt..." said Mordecai and Rigby, admiring the shiny surface of the new cart.

"How did you pay for it, Benson?" Mordecai asked.

"Well, you guys ruined the other one sssoooo... I had to force my self to take some money out of both of you're pay checks," said Benson calmly.

"WHAT!" They both shouted at Benson.

Benson giggled a little then said "GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU WILL BE FIRED!"

"Ok, Benson," they said with a big huff.

Benson stormed into the house. Then, out of no where, muscle man came screaming.

"Ooohhhh you just got snapped" laughed Muscle Man.

"Yeah, and we also lost 200 dollars each," added Mordecai.

"WHAT!? BENSON NEVER TOLD US THAT!" cried Rigby.

"Well, the cart costed 400 dollars and Benson probably took 200 out of both checks, so I think that is not fair. He should of taken it out of just Rigby's check cause it was his idea to go crazy and crash the cart!" replied Mordecai.

"Hey hey hey, at the time it was pretty awesome idea!" Rigby said indignantly.

"Do you know who else owes Benson money? My MOM!" replied Muscle Man with a dramatic laugh.

"Well, guess we better get back to work," said Mordecai.

**_5 HOURS LATER_.**

"Hey Benson, can we go in the new cart today?" asked Rigby.

"NO, CAUSE YOU GUYS WILL JUST WRECK IT AGAIN! I HAVE A HEALTH INSPECTOR COMING TO THE PARK TODAY AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO SCREW THIS UP FOR ME LIKE LAST YEAR!" yelled Benson.

"Come on, we finished all our work! We won't get it dirty and we we'll take it nice and easy! Can we please try drive it this once? We won't screw it up for you this time, we swear!" they both said

"Well, he isn't coming till noon and it is only ten o'clock... but make sure it is back safe and sound at eleven o'clock, OK?" Benson said worriedly.

"OK!" they both agree happily.

"Wow, it drives so smoothly!" Mordecai says as the engine purred to life.

"Stop at the coffee shop," Rigby says

"OK," Mordecai answers.

_**They walk into the coffee** **shop**_

"Hey Margaret, can we have two coffees to go please?" said Mordecai.

"What, you're not gonna stay for a talk?" Margaret replies.

"Well, we can talk when we're having dinner together tonight," said Mordecai.

"Sounds like a date," replied Margaret.

"See you tonight," said Mordecai.

"Bye," she said calmly.

_**Mordecai and Rigby are driving back to the house when the cart got slower and slower and it stopped.**_

"KEEP GOING MORDECAI! WE HAVE TEN MINUTES LEFT AND WE NEED TO GET THE CART THERE IN TEN MINUTES!" Rigby screamed.

"Would you chill you're grill man? I know how to work this out," replied Mordecai calmly.

"Oh yeah? What does that red flashing light mean?" said Rigby.

"Well, that would be a self destruct button," said Mordecai.

"OH NO! A SELF DESTRUCT BUTTON!" Rigby shouted.

"Why does this stuff always happen to us? Why can't it happen to Benson?" Mordecai said fiercely.

_**They waited 10 seconds then a big blast of destruction came upon them.**_

"Oh no dude, what are we going to do?!" Mordecai groaned.

"Dude, we can just walk back and say it blew up like it just did!" Rigby replied confidently.

"But Benson will never believe us because he will think we were doing wheelies and stuff," Mordecai said.

_**Meanwhile at the park**_

"Hey Mr Inspector! You look great today," said Benson.

"DON'T TRY SWEET TALK ME BENSON!" the inspector replied to Benson. "Now where is the cart? I think if you have the cart we can have a nice smooth inspection," said the inspector.

"Um, well... about that, haha..." said Benson worriedly.

_**Back to **_**_Mordecai and Rigby in this bad situation _**

"What are we going to do?" Mordecai asked.

"Well, we could go ask Muscle Man if we can borrow his and High Five Ghost's cart?" replied Rigby.

"Well, they probably won't let us... but paper scissors rock for who has to ask them?" said Mordecai.

"OK," said Rigby, knowing that he is going to lose.

"Paper, scissors, ROCK!" they said, throwing their hands down to see who won.

"Yyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy! I won! I don't have to ask!" said Mordecai.

"Come on, lets go," said Rigby angrily.

"OK," replied Mordecai.

_**They wandered through the park quietly so Benson could not hear them, finally they found Muscle Man's trailer **_

*Knock knock knock*

"Who is it?" Muscle Man said impatiently.

"It's Mordo and Rig's," they said together.

"Eeerrrr... Muscle Man is not home right now bro, but leave a message at the beep. Beeeeeeeeep!" Muscle Man said.

"Dude? We know it's you." said Rigby.

"Oh man, I've been practicing that for a week now! What do you want?"said Muscle Man.

"Can we borrow your cart pppllleeeaaassseee?" said Rigby.

"Oh no bro, what happened to the new cart?" said Muscle Man giggling a little.

"We don't have time to explain!" yelled Rigby.

"OK bro, here you go," said Muscle Man, handing them the keys to the cart. Mordecai and Rigby snatch them out of Muscle Man's hand.

**_Mordecai and Rigby just make it to the park before the inspector leaves to give up on Benson _**

"Well you saved my butt back there Mordecai and Rigby, BUT YOU STILL BLEW UP THE CART!" screamed Benson.

"it was a accident and we are sssoooo sorry" said Mordecai nudging Rigby

"Yeah, we're sorry," sighed Rigby.

"On the bright side, you got a good grade on your test!" said Benson, smiling.

"WHAT?" they said.

"Yeah, the whole thing was a test! I was the one that pushed the self destruct button on there. I saw what you two did and you both got A+, so that is great!" Benson said happily.

"Wwwhhheeewwww, I'm glad that's over!" said Rigby.

"Hey, then where did you get the money for the cart from?" Mordecai added.

"Oh yeah... about that... I actually DID take it out of your checks..."

"WHAT?"


End file.
